La deshonra de Sendoh
by Lia4
Summary: ¡¡¡SEXTO CAPITULO ARRIBA! Una acción despiadada y vergonzosa traerá fuertes repercusiones en los sentimientos de dos jóvenes YAOI, Advertencia NC-17 TERMINADO
1. Default Chapter

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, lamentablemente…., todos sabemos de quien son, asi que mejor no me deprimo.

****

LA VERGÜENZA DE SENDOH

Primer capitulo

Por si alguien no me conoce mi nombre es Akira, Akira Sendoh, jugador de Basquetbol y no cualquiera, soy conocido como " el jugador estrella de la escuela Ryonan", y como es lógico estudio en ella, además fui escogido como uno de los 5 mejores jugadores de Kanagawa.

Tengo que reconocer que no soy una buena persona, soy déspota, egocéntrico, bisexual, infiel, inconstante y a veces bastante cruel, pero como dicen todo el daño producido se devuelve, lo que hará muy felices a muchas personas, estoy aquí, destrozado, desconsoladamente enamorado, perdido en mi propia vergüenza, sintiéndome sucio, peor que una rata, **y por quien se preguntaran?**, **por quien?**, lo que es la ironía!!!, **Hiroaki Koshino**, mi pequeño, mi dulce niño, mi amigo del alma, mi único amigo y compañero, al que ahora no soy capaz de mirar a la cara, tengo miedo de ver en su mirada que le destroce el alma.

Mejor dejo de aburrirlos con esta explosión de autocompasión y les cuento como llegue a esta estúpida situación.

Koshino conocía mis inclinaciones y debilidades, con reparos me las aceptaba, y no porque fuera bisexual, … no, eso nunca le molestó, sino más bien porque fuera "**DESPIADADO**" según sus propias palabras, la verdad es que siempre ha logrado sacar lo mejor de mi, pero nuevamente me estoy distrayendo.

La verdad es que llevaba algunas semanas en un claro cuadro de ansiedad, ardiendo para ser más gráfico, el deseo dirigiendo mi vida y querrán saber porque….?, fui rechazado, por quien se preguntaran….?, por una de mis ultimas obsesiones, es peor, un torpe mono pelirrojo se me adelanto, si ese mismo, el insoportable e infantil Hanamichi Sakuragi, me ganó, esa mirada de hielo cortante fue seducida por esa pasión de fuego, esa situación no me cayo nada bien y todos a mi alrededor estaban pagando el precio, yo estaba insufrible, tiránico, fuera de sí, creo que pronto habría un motín, pero a pesar de todo escuche su voz, siempre fue la única persona capaz de enfrentarme en mis crisis de ansiedad, con esa hermosa sonrisa que me desarmaba completamente.

-Sendoh, Sendoh…- oí susurrar a Koshino, me tomo del brazo, yo le mire duramente

-no me estas escuchando…- y su voz fue un suave calmante.

-Debemos acabar el entrenamiento, estamos muy agotados…- le mire unos segundos sin comprender, cuando me fije es su rostro agotado y me di cuenta que me había excedido, y cerrando mis ojos asentí y él ordenó que se fueran a las duchas.

-Te sientes bien…?- me pregunta al tiempo que con una de sus manos toma mi brazo, y siento correr mi sangre a toda velocidad como un violento golpe eléctrico por mi cuerpo, lo miro, mi mente todavía esta nublada por el deseo y me estremezco, abro mis ojos de asombro por el descubrimiento, no puede ser, mi cuerpo lo desea, QUE MIERDA ME PASA!!!, y bruscamente me alejo de él, es cierto podré ser un desgraciado, pero jamás jugaría con él, su mirada, su sonrisa, su cuerpo es de una pureza que me duele el alma.

-Qué pasa…?- me pregunta en el colmo de la inocencia, que caso no se da cuenta?, no se da cuenta lo que esta provocando en mí?, deseo lamer su cuello, su cuerpo y recoger cada gota de sudor, que su aroma se impregne en mi piel.

-Voy a ducharme..- es lo único que atino a decir, y lo dejo solo, no quiero perderme en sus ojos, tengo miedo de dejarme llevar, no se hasta donde seria capaz de llegar.

Pero el destino juega conmigo, me provoca, me desafía.

Y estoy en las duchas con mi **"amigo"** a mi lado, y como si eso fuera poco, desnudo, húmedo, deseable y realizo un gran esfuerzo por controlar mi cuerpo, no seria quien soy si no lo lograra, soy el señor del autocontrol y de la ironía, pero esta situación se me esta escapando de las manos y respiro suavemente cuando quedo solo en las duchas, tratando de frenar mi oscuro deseo con la frente apoyada en los azulejos. 

Todavía estoy en las duchas cuando siento su voz despidiéndose, y respiro tranquilo, se que estoy solo, me desprecio, estoy asustado, demasiado excitado y me abandono sin control a lo que mi cuerpo me reclama, mientras siento el calor que me devora.

Después de unos minutos estoy sentado en el suelo, jadeando, el agua cae sobre mi cara, mi respiración se aquieta, en mis manos tengo restos de mi propio deseo y sonrío, es una sonrisa llena de burla, quien lo diría, que terminaría masturbándome como un enloquecido con el recuerdo de su cuerpo desnudo, y ojalá fuera eso solamente, pero mi imaginación esta trabajando horas extras.

Levantándome decido que saldré a tomar y a buscar alguien para calmar el ardor que tengo, y la verdad es que ese será el peor error que cometería. 

Son mas de las 03:00 de la mañana, y golpeo como un salvaje la puerta de un casa, la conozco de memoria, veo como se prende la luz, y en mi borrachera solo distingo tus ojos, que me abren presurosamente la puerta, pequeño inocente no sabes que se la abres a tu peor pesadilla.

Y yo solo pienso "el diablo es prisionero de su propia reputación"

-Sendoh, que pasa…- su voz suena tan dulce, no, él lo es.

Estas medio dormido cuando me invitas a tu casa, tu cabellera en total desorden, no llevas camisa, unos delgados pantalones a las caderas que no hacen más que insinuar la hermosura de tu cuerpo, tus caderas angostas, tus nalgas firmes y yo solo te contemplo y mi mirada solo hay lujuria.

-Sendoh, contéstame…- y en tu voz hay un dejo de miedo, ya te has dado cuenta como te miro.

Me acerco sigilosamente, como una fiera en acecho, te aprisiono contra la muralla y hundo mi cabeza en tu cuello, puedo aspirar tu olor, tu aroma, siento el calor de tu cuerpo mezclado con el calor de tu cama y pierdo todo tipo de cordura, y me aprieto a ti, cierro mis ojos no quiero ver los tuyos, no quiero verme reflejado en el terror de tus pupilas y mi boca hambrienta busca la tuya, te muerdo con fuerza, tomo tus manos con violencia y con fuerza las llevo sobre tu cabeza, te aprisiono, te someto y tu no luchas, MALDICION POR QUE NO LUCHAS???, dejas que mi cuerpo, ahora mis manos, mi boca, te recorra y te marchite.

Pero para mi propia vergüenza nada termina ahí, con violencia te lanzo al suelo, te golpeo, te desnudo dejando tu cuerpo virgen expuesto a mi lujuria, te someto con mi propio cuerpo, y estoy sobre ti, me restriego sobre tus nalgas, jadeando, excitándome cada vez más, estoy caliente y duro, ya no puedo más, con fuerza y rudeza abro tus piernas solo quiero poseerte, y como un golpe de cordura te oigo sollozar y eso es como un balde de agua fría, que frena mis ansias.

Solo te siento murmurar -…Akira… no así…- y tu cuerpo se estremece por los sollozos

Me alejo de ti, miro la brutalidad que hice, el hecho de no haberte violado no arregla nada, solo se que te ataque, te mancille, desee poseerte sin que me importaras, no me interesaba saber si lo deseabas o no, lentamente me acerco a ti, ni siquiera en este momento rehuyes de mi, suavemente subo tus pantalones y alcanzo a ver las marcas de mis uñas en tus nalgas.

-Perdóname….- y solo atino a llorar - …por todos los dioses Hiroaki perdóname.

No me atrevo a tocarme, solo quiero que me perdones.

Estas en el suelo, mudo, temblando y sollozando, lentamente, dolorosamente te levantas, cojeas, dios como te lastime, caminas hacia la puerta y solamente la abres, en tu mirada no hay inocencia, no hay ternura, solo dolor y algo que no comprendo

Me levanto, sollozando me voy, al pasar a tu lado instintivamente te alejas, y tu voz suena fría con ira contenida.

-**BASTARDO**, pudiste haberme tenido, ni siquiera pedía que me amaras, pero ahora nunca…-

Y sus palabras solo terminan de hundirme, como no me di cuenta antes, y el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse es como el inicio de mi propia condena.

Esa es toda mi estúpida historia.

Después de esto no he ido a la escuela, hace más de tres semanas que no me presento, supe que Koshino falto los primeros días, y después apareció con magulladuras en su cara, no quiero pensar en las que tiene en su cuerpo.

El frenesis insano que me domino ha desaparecido, soy nuevamente Sendoh, **pero a quien mierda quiero engañar….?**, no soy ni la mitad de lo que fui, solo soy una sombra, el recuerdo de un joven hermoso, brillante destrozado por mi deseo es lo único que veo, sus ojos opacos me persiguen, no duermo, no como, ni siquiera me levanto, el hedor de mi cuarto, de mi casa, de mi cuerpo es lo único que siento, y lloro, como nunca lo he hecho, ni cuando fui cruelmente engañado y lastimado, nada apaga mi dolor, mi angustia cada día es mayor, y ahora ese zumbido que siento que me destroza la cabeza.

Me demoro algunos minutos en darme cuenta que es el timbre de la puerta el que suena, con molestia y desgano me dirijo hacia ella, **MALDICION, MALDICION, QUIEN CRESTA ES….????**, grito molesto, no hay respuesta.

Abro con violencia la puerta, y todo mi cuerpo se estremece, siento que las piernas me fallan, dios estas frente a mi, tu rostro, tu aroma, tu cuerpo suave, todo ese conjunto que eres tu, que aprendí a conocer y amar desesperadamente, pero no veo tus ojos, lentes oscuros no me dejan entrar a tu alma, pero se que la cosa no viene bien, no hay una sola sonrisa en tu mirada, y yo solo te miro, una y otra vez cuando tu voz me saca del embobamiento en que me encuentro.

-Ni siquiera me invitas a pasar, o me vas a echar como al resto de los muchachos que vinieron a verte…- y recuerdo, hace una semana prácticamente eche a Fukuda y Aida de mi casa, cuando preocupados por mi fueron a mi casa a verme.

Kosh ni siquiera espera mi respuesta y entra a mi casa

.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO

Espero que les haya gustado, sean piadosos(as) que este es el primer yaoi que escribo, bueno además es el cuarto Fics que escribo en realidad, así que espero sus rewievs.


	2. Segundo Capitulo

Como todos saben ninguno es mío y punto

Me demoro algunos minutos en darme cuenta que es el timbre de la puerta el que suena, con molestia y desgano me dirijo hacia ella, **MALDICION, MALDICION, QUIEN CRESTA ES….????**, grito molesto, no hay respuesta.

Abro con violencia la puerta, y todo mi cuerpo se estremece, siento que las piernas me fallan, dios estas frente a mi, tu rostro, tu aroma, tu cuerpo suave, todo ese conjunto que eres tu, que aprendí a conocer y amar desesperadamente, pero no veo tus ojos, lentes oscuros no me dejan entrar a tu alma, pero se que la cosa no viene bien, no hay una sola sonrisa en tu mirada, y yo solo te miro, una y otra vez cuando tu voz me saca del embobamiento en que me encuentro.

-Ni siquiera me invitas a pasar, o me vas a echar como al resto de los muchachos que vinieron a verte…- y recuerdo, hace una semana prácticamente eche a Fukuda y Aida de mi casa, cuando preocupados por mi fueron a mi casa a verme.

Kosh ni siquiera espera mi respuesta y entra a mi casa

****

A VERGÜENZA DE SENDOH

Segundo Capitulo

-Dios, que hedor…- exclamas mientras abre las ventanas de la sala para dejar entrar aire y un poco de luz y severamente me miras pues ya no tienes puestos tus lentes de sol y en tus ojos algo me tranquiliza ( solo un poquito ), no veo odio, sigues teniendo esa mirada pura pero en ella ya no hay ternura, no para mi por lo menos.

-Me puedes explicar que significa esto…- y tu pregunta suena severa y yo solo me acorralo en el extremo más oscuro del lugar

-… no ves en el estado que esta tu casa, esto apesta, necesito tomar algo…- y tranquilamente te veo entrar a la cocina, pero el día de hoy soy un abanico de sorpresas.

-…**POR LA MIERDA**, aquí huele peor, no has lavado ni un solo plato…- exclamas molesto, siempre has sido un chico sereno y ordenado

Sin mirarme me ordenas -…tu anda, dúchate, cámbiate esa ropa, de verdad te vez peor que tu casa, y para que decir de tu olor, yo tratare de limpiar un poco este desaste…-

Pero yo estoy paralizado, acorralado contra una muralla, mi cuerpo no reacciona, mi mente tampoco, y miro horrorizado que te me acercas y después de tres semanas veo por fin una sonrisa, una sonrisa cálida, serena y rozas tus dedos en mi mejilla con una suave caricia y siento que me derrito.

-Anda, dúchate, después hablamos…-

Voy hacia el baño, el agua fría golpea mi cuerpo, siento que cala hasta mis huesos, estoy confundido, la verdad es que no entiendo nada, es él, Kosh, el que casi me esta consolando, si, a mi, y mis ojos se me llenan de lagrimas, tengo cero autocontrol, estoy destrozado y agrego una nueva vergüenza a todas las anteriores cuando sin tapujos caigo al suelo de la ducha llorando desesperadamente.

Debo haber estado llorando en forma inconsciente, llevo algunos minutos en esta precaria situación, cuando me doy cuenta que estoy envuelto en una sabana de baño, mi cuerpo tiritando de frío, arropado en mi cama, cuando presiento que estas a mi lado, **En que momento llegue aquí, y te sentaste a mi lado…..?, **me acaricias, corriendo el cabello de mis ojos y solo dices que me calme, que esta todo bien.

****

-….DIME QUE MIERDA ESTA BIEN?…- grito sollozando

-…ya ni siquiera me tocas, antes me hubieras abrazado, me hubieras consolado, pero ahora no lo merezco, soy un animal, no merezco nada …- cuando siento que me tomas entre tus brazos y me cobijas contra tu pecho y sin control sollozo, no, grito de dolor, lloro como nunca lo he hecho, lloro por la muerte de mis padres, lloro por mi cuerpo desgarrado y por el maldito que me violo, lloro por la brutalidad que te hice, lloro por la mierda de vida que tengo, lloro por no sentirme limpio a tus ojos, lloro por mi soledad, siento que me muero, y tu solo me meces y suavemente apoyas tus labios en mi frente tratando de calmar mi angustia.

Me despierto con el alma y el cuerpo cansado, ya esta oscuro, mi mente esta hecha un remolino, solo se que estuviste aquí, en tu regazo me cobijaste, que calmaste mi pena, como si yo lo mereciera!!!, cuando siento que suavemente se abre la puerta, y entras, silenciosamente te arrodillas frente a mi cama y colocas una bandeja en el velador, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

- estoy despierto…- te digo soñoliento

- disculpa no quise despertarte, pero te traigo sopa caliente, debes comer algo, estuviste mucho rato en esa ducha fría, me costo hacerte entrar en calor…- y siento en la penumbra que me sonríes, que ingenuo soy, pero necesito engañarme, sentir que me perdonaste.

-No quiero ser ingrato, …- y mi voz suena extraña hasta para mi -…pero en serio no quiero comer nada, siento que si como algo lo vomito-

-Kosh …- y mi voz tartamudea al pronunciar tu nombre, con miedo a que no me permitas llamarte así, ya que eso era un regalo que me había dado tu amistad -…tu me trajiste a la cama…- pregunto estúpidamente creo que con todo el llanto perdí hasta las ultimas neuronas que tenia.

-Si yo no fui quien?…- es tu sobria respuesta.

-Algún día podrás perdonarme?…- susurro con mi corazón desgarrándose.

-No estoy aquí acaso?…- fue tu respuesta.

Esta conversación me esta destrozando, no hay respuestas claras por parte de ninguno de los dos, solo preguntas como respuestas, casi monosílabos, me angustio, siento que te alejas cada ves más, estoy perdido en mis pensamientos cuando con asombro y sin entender nada escucho mi propia voz que sin control dice

-Hiroaki… yo te quiero…- y si antes la situación era incomoda, en este momento siento que mi respiración podría cortar el aire. 

Una solitaria lagrima recorre tu mejilla, siento que tu dolor me atraviesa

-Sendoh, ….detén esto…. nos estas lastimando a los dos… si alguna vez puede albergar algún sentimiento **"especial"** por ti…,- y tus voz recalca la palabra especial -…todo eso murio esa noche, por ahora solo puedo darte mi amistad, no puedo, ni tampoco quiero ofrecerte nada más, no lo mereces…- en esa ultima frase tu voz se endurece y siento todo el daño que te hice.

Se que no tengo nada que decir, dentro de todo se que me has perdonado, aunque solo sea un poco, y miro como lentamente te vas.

Estas saliendo de mi habitación cuando no aguanto más

-…Koshino…. dime…- y mi voz se atraganta en mi garganta -…dime la verdad, por qué estas acá?…-

-…ni siquiera yo lo se…- y tu voz huele a sinceridad, a confusión, a dolor y estoy perdido en mis recuerdo cuando escucho tus pasos alejándose por el pasillo. 

-…SENDOH…- esa es tu voz, la que se escucha furiosa, descontrolada, tan ajena a ti, cuando entras hecho una furia a mi habitación -…**POR LA MISMA MIERDA, CONTÉSTAME, POR QUE LO HICISTE…..?, ACASO NUNCA TE IMPORTE….?, POR QUE ME TENIAS QUE LASTIMAR ASI?…**- y tu voz se quiebra por lo sollozos -…**dime por qué?**…- dices en un hilo de voz.

Se que debo hablar, no ocultar nada, a pesar de todo el dolor que me produce tu rabia, tu voz y más que nada tus ojos, se que te lo debo.

-…Te desee, como nunca lo he hecho, desee tocarte, tenerte, tomarte, sentir tu olor, tu aroma en mi piel, sentirte jadear por mis caricias, desee poseerte…- y mi voz es cada vez más baja y opaca, todo eso me hace sentir bien, solo soy una basura y revolcarme en mi propia vergüenza me demuestra que ya no soy nadie.

-…Casi me violas por una simple calentura…- y tu voz suena como témpano.

-…es que acaso no lo entiendes,… lo que siento por ti es más que una calentura…-

-…**POR NO HABLAS CLARO DE UNA VEZ…?**, todo esto tiene que ver con él y que te rechazo…-

De verdad estoy asombrado, no puede ser que nuestra confusión llegue a estos extremos.

-…pero que estas pensando…- y trato que mi voz suene suave y conciliadora -…de verdad piensa que trate de tomarte por despecho… es que acaso no te has visto en un espejo…-

Estoy de pie muy cerca de ti, y me doy cuenta que estas confundido, no sabes hacia donde me dirijo, veo como tus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y me doy cuenta que nuevamente no has entendido nada.

Te tomo de los hombros y te pongo frente a mi espejo

-…por amor de dios, mírate…- solo atino a decir -…Koshino, quien no te amaría, tu aroma me seduce, en tu mirada me perdería, tu sola presencia me hace feliz, en tu regazo podría vivir toda una vida, tu cuerpo me condena, como crees acaso que no te amaría…-

Me alejo de él, en su mirada solo hay asombro, y te alejas más de mi perturbado, siento que te marchas y que ahora te perderé para siempre.

Solo veo tu espalda, siento como ella tiembla y siento tu voz calidad, sensible, anhelante

****

-…Akira… porque te detuviste…?- 

Fin del capitulo

Quiero dar las gracias a quienes me escribieron, la verdad es que no sabia se alguien lo leería y si le gustara, en especial mes agradecimientos para:

Velia

Chayotica


	3. Explicaciones

Como todos saben ninguno de los personajes de Slam Dunk son míos y punto

-…por amor de dios, mírate…- solo atino a decir -…Koshino, quien no te amaría, tu aroma me seduce, en tu mirada me perdería, tu sola presencia me hace feliz, en tu regazo podría vivir toda una vida, tu cuerpo me condena, como crees acaso que no te amaría…-

Me alejo de él, en su mirada solo hay asombro, y te alejas más de mi perturbado, siento que te marchas y que ahora te perderé para siempre.

Solo veo tu espalda, siento como ella tiembla y siento tu voz calidad, sensible, anhelante

****

-…Akira… porque te detuviste…?- 

****

LA DESHONRA DE SENDOH

Tercer Capitulo

Sendoh se sienta en la cama con la mirada fija en el suelo, una pregunta martilla su cerebro una y otra vez **…por que me detuve…?.**

-… de verdad te interesa saberlo, eso en algo cambiaría los que nos sucedió, acaso podría obtener tu perdón?…- pregunto y no puedo evitar que ese tono irónico y amargo embargue todas mis palabras.

Siento pasar los minutos, sin una respuesta tuya, se que todavía estas en mi cuarto, puedo sentirte, pero tu silencio otorga y yo tengo clara mi condena.

-…mírame…- te escucho decir, por todos los dioses como pretendes que pueda mirarte a los ojos cuando siento que tengo el alma expuestos en ellos.

****

-…MIRAME…- te escucho gritar mientras bruscamente levantas mi cabeza por mi cabello hasta lograr que mis ojos se crucen con los tuyos.

****

-…ME LO DEBES…- es tu dura sentencia

Algunos minutos quedo obcecadamente silencioso, después respiro tratando de vencer las nauseas que me estremecen.

-…la verdad es que llevaba algunas semanas "molesto"…- y bajo la voz hasta yo siento vergüenza de mi en estos momentos

-…nosotros habíamos tenido una fuerte discusión un mes antes, no se si la recuerdas…-tu cara solo refleja extrañeza -…me dijiste que estabas cansado de ver como destrozaba mi vida y la de las personas a las que seducía, que eso te asqueaba,,, y me dijiste…- y mi voz tembló un poco **-…que no podías seguir contemplando todo eso, que si no cambiaba no seguirías a mi lado…-**

-…eso de verdad me atemorizo, me di cuenta que ya no era un niño y decidí como nunca obtener una relación sólida, real, quise ser leal por primera vez en mi vida, quise que te sintieras orgulloso de mi, y Rukawa cumplía todas mis expectativas, no necesitaba ser muy demostrativo con él, nos gusta casi las mismas cosas, sentí que se lograba estar con él lograría volver a ver esa mirada tuya tan cálida, de admiración, de entrega absoluta con que me mirabas cuando éramos niños…-

-…sabes algo, siempre que me atemorizaban mis propios recuerdos o tenia alguna pesadilla el pensar en esa mirada tuya era lo único que calmaba mi angustia…- le digo sin pensar, al mismo tiempo que me sonrojo, nunca había quedado tan expuesto ante nadie.

-…disculpa me distraje…- te digo, sin evitar sonreír, siento que te relajas y tomas asiento en la silla donde tengo toda esa torre de ropa sucia, al mismo tiempo que la empujas al suelo y me miras con reprobación.

-… siempre supiste que era desordenado, no me regañes…- le digo sin poder dejar de sonreírte o coquetearte…?

-…que diablos esta pasando…- pienso al verte que te sonrojas levemente. 

-…de verdad puse todo el alma en tratar de seducir a Rukawa…- porque siento que eso te molesta, todavía piensas que todo lo que paso fue por despecho? -…además sabia que era casi un imposible, y eso hacia más entretenida la cacería…- hay cosas que nunca cambian y se que dije una estupidez, si no fuera suficiente sentirlo tu cara me lo refleja claramente -…y sentirme rechazado, vencido de verdad me molesto, y sabes que fue lo que más me enfureció, que mis intenciones habían sido sinceras como nunca lo habían sido antes, y era como si yo no mereciera ser querido…- y mi voz se vuelve opaca, y siento tus ojos clavarse en mi, esa mirada que no entiendo en ti siempre me ha incomodado.

-…Y ese día todo se complico, estabas tan cercano, y yo tan a la deriva, en la duela me tocaste, y ese simple roce puso todo mi mundo de cabeza, mi cuerpo, corazón, ese deseo ciego despertó por ti con una fuerza avasalladora, maldición tu imagen desnuda, húmeda, tentadora se me cruzaban en cada momento, y solo pense que debía irme, alejarme, la verdad es que esta demasiado excitado para quedarme...-

Tu solo miras hacia el suelo, quizás cometí una estupidez al ser tan sincero contigo y tratar de explicarte los oscuros pliegues de mi deseo, y de golpe levantas tu vista, no hay molestia, estas incomodado eso me doy perfecta cuenta, el decirte que eres el anhelo de mis mas primitivos instintos te ha dejado confundido.

-…Esa noche salí, tome más de la cuenta con la única intención de sosegar ese infierno en que me tenias, pero todo sucedió mal, en el Bar que frecuento, que una vez me acompañaste, me encontré con algunos conocidos y me hicieron bromas bastantes subidas en relación a ti y a cierta parte de tu cuerpo…-

-…que parte de mi cuerpo…- preguntas y me sobresalto en todo este momento no habías hablado nada.

-…mejor no preguntes…- te digo tajante, la verdad es que todavía ciento un poco de celos, y recuerdo la apuesta vergonzosa que hicieron sobre ti y tu sabor.

-…te escuche sollozar…- digo en un suspiro, tan bajo como pude rogando que no me escucharas.

****

-…QUEEEEE?????

-…te escuche sollozar, ……pidiendo que me detuviera, me sentí una bestia, un animal, te estaba lastimando…a ti….que has sido mi único apoyo, mi único amigo, mi compañero, estaba apunto de violarte, tomarte a la fuerza, estaba sobre ti, sentí tu cuerpo desnudo temblar, te sentí tan indefenso, no pude, creo que a pesar de todo no soy un completo desgraciado, algo bueno queda en mi…-

-…fue por ti también?…- y tu voz me sobresalta.

-…te viste reflejado en mi?…- no me gusta hacia donde va esta conversación.

-…me viste tan indefenso como algunas ve lo estuviste?…- 

-…no se de que me hablas…- y mi voz suena fría cortante, me paro rápidamente y trato de alejarme de ti.

-…no tan rápido…no hemos terminado …te conozco desde que éramos niños….en alguna momento pudiste pensar que no sabría por lo que pasaste, no recuerdas como te cobijaban mis padres en nuestro hogar, acaso pienso que no se de tus pesadillas, tan poco me conoces…-

Me siento angustiado, no quiero hablar más …

-…Koshino ándate…, por favor…- y mi voz se quiebra.

-…también fue por eso, y mi mirada solo te confirma algo que ya sabes…-

-…Akira dame tiempo, es lo único que te pido, para mi no es fácil, de verdad, trataste de violarme, no me pidas que haga que aquí no paso nada, estoy intentado vencer todo mi odio, por todo el cariño que todavía que tengo, solo dame tiempo…-

-…Kosh…hay alguna posibilidad de un nosotros…- y mi voz suena demasiado débil

****

-…NUNCA…-

y te vas de mi casa, mi corazón se destroza, pero no debo ser malagradecido, también me perdonaste.

MESES DESPUES

Ya estamos en primavera, los días son simplemente hermosos, pero yo, solo siento que el exceso de luz me agudiza mi jaqueca.

Hoy es sábado, camino hacia la escuela, hay entrenamiento, la verdad es que cada vez me cuesta más mantener el ritmo, hay días que desearía mandar todo a la misma mierda, la verdad que no hay nada peor que entrenar con resaca, aparte de sentirme físicamente mal además debo soportar las miradas reprobatorias de mis compañeros, ojalá fuera de todos, para ti ya casi no existo, por lo menos eso haría sentirme un poco más vivo.

Se que los muchachos están algo preocupados, ya han pasado 4 meses desde que me reintegre al equipo, ellos saben que pase por una depresión profunda, pero que lejos de la verdad están, ni siquiera comprenden la magnitud de todo y del abismo en que me encuentro. Se que tengo compañeros que me seguirían hasta el fin del mundo, esta Aida que me mira como si fuera un dios, Fukuda que me entrega respeto, pero la verdad es otra cosa la que necesito….. por todos los dioses,…..hecho tanto de menos tu mirada, tu voz ronca y suave, tu cuerpo que me incita, tu aroma perturbador, tu sonrisa envolvente, … la mía la siento tan fría, cínica, vacía, ……Koshino no sabes que cuando sonrías me dejabas ver el cielo….. tus ojos azules, todo ese conjunto, esa esencia que eres y que para mi propio dolor solo me demuestra que sigo perdidamente enamorado de ti.

El entrenado ha anunciado que mañana tendremos un partido de entrenamiento, la verdad es que ha sido lo suficientemente duro conmigo el día de hoy, debo recordar, meter en mi maldita cabeza, no llegar en este estado a entrenar o mi vida terminara muy joven, la próxima ves creo que el entrenador me mata.

No puedo creer que hayas armado esa verdadera pataleta cuando te enteraste que jugaríamos contra Shohoku, no puede evitar reírme, y en mi cabeza todavía retumba tus palabras que me dan un poquito de esperanza.

****

-…Supongo que tu estarás muy contento…- en tu voz había tanta rabia que todos se asombraron.

****

-…Veras a tu adorado muchacho…- me escupes al pasar a mi lado, pero soy un zorro viejo y se reconocer las cosa y sonrío para mi, después de todo no todo esta perdido.

CONTINUARA

Gracias a todos lo que dejaron Reviews

Velia muchas gracias por tu reviews y saber que te ha gustado después de leer la maravilla de Espejos Azules me ciento feliz que ese pequeñito Fic sea de tu agrado.

Kotorimoon Muchas gracias por tu reviews

Ai AmanoEspero que te guste este capitulo


	4. Una pequeña esperanza

Como todos saben ninguno de los personajes de Slam Dunk me pertenecen, aunque yo si pertenezco a uno de ellos. Lo siento pero Mitsui me encanta.

No puedo creer que hayas armado esa verdadera pataleta cuando te enteraste que jugaríamos contra Shohoku, no puede evitar reírme, y en mi cabeza todavía retumba tus palabras que me dan un poquito de esperanza.

****

-…Supongo que tu estarás muy contento…- en tu voz había tanta rabia que todos se asombraron.

****

-…Veras a tu adorado muchacho…- me escupes al pasar a mi lado, pero soy un zorro viejo y se reconocer las cosa y sonrío para mi, después de todo no todo esta perdido.

****

LA DESHONRA DE SENDOH

Cuarto Capitulo

No puedo negarlo, solo dos simples frases han abierto un mundo de esperanzas.

En mi rostro se ha instalado una sonrisa franca como hace tiempo no tenia.

No puedo evitar sonreír al recordar tu mirada molesta, tu actitud infantil, creo que ni siquiera entiendes lo que te esta sucediendo, y si algo he aprendido en mi vida es a esperar, se que contigo debo irme con calma, las cosas muy directas contigo no funcionan, solo logro que te asustes y me rehuyas, debo primero lograr que olvides y me perdones.

Se que estoy siendo repetitivo, me perdonaste como amigo, eso lo se muy bien, pero no como amante, y mientras el fantasma de lo que intente este entre nosotros jamas podré acercarme en forma verdadera y sincera a ti. 

****

DEBO ESPERAR….ESPERAR….- me repito una y otra vez.

Me he quedado mucho tiempo solo en la duela pensando, como primera medida, me ordeno mientras voy a las duchas, deberé cambiar mi actitud hacia ti, no puedo ser tan evidente, tan insistente, y conociéndote se cual es la mejor alternativa, se que te hará rabiar, ….te amare profundamente, pero tu genio es de lo peor... y es tu peor debilidad.

Estoy desnudándome hablando con los muchachos, comentando el juego de mañana.

-… Sendoh, déjame marcar a Sakuragi…ese animal me la debe…- escucho la voz de Fukuda, y sonrío sus ojos brillan como ascuas, siempre he pensado que ese pelirrojo quiebra las barreras de Fukuda aunque el todavía no se da cuenta, por lo visto Rukawa no es el único seducido por ese fuego.

-…es todo tuyo…- le digo en forma intencional, y no puede evitar sonrojarse

-…pero Rukawa es mío, es obvio que él me va a marcar, y no dejare que se ese niño nos deje en ridículo…- cuando siento hielo golpeando mi espalda , lentamente me giro y estas ahí.

-…por lo que me he enterado, esos dos se han convertido en una pareja casi invencible…- interviene Aida, sacando su dichosa libreta, siempre me he preguntado como lo hará, la saca como si fuera un mago.

Todavía siento la mirada de Koshino sobre mi, y sin vergüenza alguna me desnudo completamente, tomo mi toalla y sin cubrirme lentamente camino hacia las duchas.

Intento no reírme porque tu cara al mirarme se ha puesto de todos los tonos del firmamento, tu mirada me recorre por completo, y solo se detiene en mi entrepierna, te siento temblar y se que no fue de miedo.

Espero que te haya gustado el numero que monte para ti, se lo que la imagen de un cuerpo desnudo puede provocar, lo se muy bien, lo se por lo que provocas en mi.

Paso a tu lado y ni siquiera te miro, se que estas confundido, estas acostumbrado a que seas el centro de mi atención y ahora sientes que te has vuelto invisible y se que deberé seguir comportando así.

-…todos deberán dormir esta noche, los quiero mañana al 100 por ciento…- grito al meterme a las duchas.

-…que le sucede al capitán?…hace tiempo que no le veía así…- exclama Aida.

-…parece que el juego con Shohoku le ha devuelto sus ánimos…- dice Fukuda.

-…yo creo que el jugar con Rukawa es el que lo tiene de ese humor…- comento un novato pero es silenciado por la mirada fulminante de Koshino.

-…Superior Koshino, no fue mi intención ofender a nadie…pero todos sabemos que al capitán le gusta competir, y aunque queramos nadie en Ryonan es lo suficientemente bueno para detenerlo…- concluye el muchacho.

Hay un silencio general, todos saben que lo que dijo el joven es cierto, la adrenalina en Sendoh al luchar con alguien a su altura es algo digno de verse.

Fukuda queda silencioso, ha visto como la cara de Koshino ha cambiado a una llena de tristeza, hace algún tiempo esta sospechando, siempre penso que la actitud posesiva y sobreprotectora de Sendoh con su amigo esa excesiva, pero hace meses que esta cambio, Koshino simplemente le rehuye, Sendoh siempre sigue su figura con angustia, y los dos están absolutamente tristes, aunque Koshino cambia su actitud cuando esta frente a Sendoh, como si nada de lo que hiciera le importara, pero algo distinto paso el día de hoy, Koshino esta descontrolado…desde que se entero que jugaríamos con Shohoku se ha estado comportando como un niño y la certeza de una verdad cruza por su mente…** Koshino celoso?…, **y para complicarlo todo más Sendoh simplemente lo ha ignorado descaradamente, dejando en evidencia hacia donde va su interés, los jugadores nuevos no conocen o entienden las implicancias de los comentarios de Sendoh, puede que no hayan llegado a sus oídos los rumores de Sendoh.

Hablando de rumores, hace varios meses que no corre ninguno de Sendoh, si no fuera quien es, y la importancia para el equipo y el colegio, hace tiempo que lo habrían corrido por la forma desordenada de vivir y de amar que tiene.

Hace bastante tiempo que no hay nuevas historias, situaciones incomodas, toda esa gama de malestar que Sendoh solía crear cuando descaradamente cortaba con alguien, hace algunos meses que esta todo muy calmado desde que antes que sufriera esa depresión.

Inconscientemente Fukuda fija su mirada en Koshino y la verdad como un mazazo le golpea, hace meses Sendoh sufrió una fuerte depresión o eso fue lo que les explicaron, fue en mismo momento en que Koshino falto algunos un par de días y llego a la escuela bastante golpeado, y fue cuando Sendoh comenzó a faltar, a las semanas de no asistir lo fueron a visitar a su casa y no los atendió.

También fue cuando comenzaron las bromas a Koshino en relación a la amante salvaje que tenia por las marcar en su cuerpo, los fuertes arañazos, una que otra mordida, bromas que él nunca se digno a contestar y una sola vez vio los ojos de Koshino nublarse de pena por lo que él rápidamente cambio el tema.

El no era tan ingenuo para no entender la magnitud de su descubrimiento, Sendoh siempre había insistido que el jamas estaría con alguien del equipo y penso erróneamente que él solo había jugado, burlado de Koshino y el intentar continuar su vida como si nada había provocado la severa depresión sufrida.

Ese mismo día Fukuda se juro a si mismo que ayudaría a sus amigos a arreglar sus problemas, a perdonar sus acciones, ha borrar todo los que los lastimaba, ya que era obvio independiente a lo que deben haber vivido que ambos se amaban intensamente.

-…donde mierda deje mis cosas…- la voz airada de Koshino le devolvió a tierra, este estaba buscando su bolso de lavado y no lo encontraba en ningún lugar.

Fukuda haciéndose el inocente y recordando la mirada de Koshino a Sendoh cuando camino completamente desnudo a las duchas dijo.

-…no lo trajiste de las duchas, así que ahí debe estar…-

Vio a Koshino palidecer,

-…Fukuda podrías hacerme un favor, podrías traérmelo mientras termino de vestirme…- dijo con su mejor sonrisa 

-…lo siento pero acabo de terminar de vestirme, me mojaría entero, tu todavía estas desnudo…- dijo seriamente.

Vio como Koshino miraba a todos lados tratando de encontrar alguien que le ayudara, pero no había nadie, y la opción de esperar que Sendoh saliera tampoco era alternativa, sentía la mirada de Fukuda como una interrogante.

Camino silenciosamente hacia las duchas como un cordero al matadero, y Fukuda sonrío abiertamente y silenciosamente salió de los camarines, no quería estar presente si esos dos empezaban a gritar de placer.

Koshino solo escucho la puerta cerrarse y comprendió que Fukuda se había ido.

Camino hacia las duchas, ahí vio la silueta de Sendoh, en la mitad de las duchas, completamente desnudo, mojado, y si eso no era suficiente para intranquilizarlo, el denso vapor solo agregaba un estimulo más a su confundida cabeza.

Vio como las manos de Sendoh recorría su propio cuerpo como una suave caricia dejando una capa de suave espuma sobre su piel.

Koshino no entendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, pero la imagen que tenia ante sus ojos, el sensual movimiento de sus manos sobre esa piel, los músculos definidos de su espalda, sus nalgas firmes e inquietantes lo tenían completamente perdido. 

Sendoh sintió que lo miraban y su asombro fue mayor cuando supo quien era, la forma que lo estaba mirando abría un mar de posibilidades, por lo confundido que se veía sabia que solo debía extender su mano y podría tomarlo, no seria rechazado, él se le entregaría, pero se veía asustado, no era lo correcto aprovechar ese momento, además no quería tomarlo por primera vez en el frío suelo del lugar. Además él nunca había sido sumiso, no era lo que quería de él, tomarlo ahora echaría todo a perder y lo odiaría por siempre.

-…necesitas algo…- logro decir, y sonrío para si, en su voz no había ningún detalle que expusiera todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

No dijiste una sola palabra, solo entendiste tu mano hacia tus cosas y comprendí.

-…ocupe un poco de tu shampoo…- le dije mientras te pasaba tus cosas y me daba vuelta rápidamente, no quería seguir mirándote.

-…nos vemos mañana…- te dije duramente, dando por terminado cualquier posible situación entre nosotros, y te escuche mientras te marchabas

-…no te preocupes, se lo importante que es ese partido partido ti, mañana ganaremos…-

Es cierto ese partido en fundamental para mi, pero no por que crees.

Me voy a mi casa, el autobús solo me provoca sueño, se que mañana es el día mas importante de mi vida, mañana estoy jugando nuestra felicidad y no puedo perder, esa no es una alternativa

CONTINUARA

Gracias a todos lo que dejaron Reviews

VeliaGracias amiga tu reviews fue simplemente dulce

Kotorimoon La verdad es que me ha costado seguir esta historia debido a que por principio se me dificulta perdonar una acción tan baja, pero creo que esos dos merecen una nueva oportunidad.

DevilUn honor recibir un Reviews tuyo, muchas gracias

DarkhikkiMe gusto mucho que te ha agradado el fics, la verdad es que no hay muchos fics de esta pareja, y es extraño pero la verdad es que siempre ponen a Koshino como un sometido, y con el genio que tiene!!!! Quien entiende.


	5. Celos

Me da lata, todos saben los descargos OK

Me voy a mi casa, el autobús solo me provoca sueño, se que mañana es el día mas importante de mi vida, mañana estoy jugando nuestra felicidad y no puedo perder, esa no es una alternativa

****

LA DESHONRA DE SENDOH

Quinto Capitulo

Llevo más de una hora en el gimnasio, todavía es temprano, faltan un par de horas para el juego y una hora para que lleguen los del equipo, estoy tan ansioso que anoche no pude dormir más de un par de horas, esa es una de las razones por la que llegue tan adelantado.

Mi cabeza no ha parado de trabajar una y otra vez, se que debo hacer las cosas bien, puede que no tenga otra oportunidad parecida.

La verdad es que no pude dormir, el solo recordar tus ojos me quita el sueño, tu aroma es de una fragancia que no puedo describir, pero que inunda todos mis sentidos, tu piel, es mi delirio, pero todo es extraño, es cierto te deseo como a nadie antes, pero por primera vez siento que es un sentimiento puro.

Respiro hondo, se que tendré que ser descarado, desvergonzado, se que te haré sufrir, pero es la única solución, tu te alejas cada vez más de mi, la distancia no esta resultando entre nosotros.

Ya son las ocho de la mañana y mis compañeros comienzan a llegar, se que se asombran al verme ahí y entrenando, dios, hoy tengo tanta energía que no me puedo quedar tranquilo.

-…cámbiense, los quiero en la duela en dos minutos…- digo con una frialdad que creo que me convertí en clon de Rukawa -…haremos un pequeño calentamiento antes de la llegada de Shohoku…- les digo enérgicamente.

De verdad estoy entusiasmado, muy entusiasmado.

Se que estas ahí, te vi llegar, pero ni siquiera me he vuelto a saludarte, pero si la furia se pudiera medir, creo que ganarías cualquier competencia.

-…NO…- escucho tu voz furiosa

Me quedé helado, jamas me has desautorizado. Todo el equipo se ha quedó perplejo, el ambiente se podría cortar con una mano.

Me doy vuelta con una sonrisa que congelaría el corazón a más de uno, y me acerco fieramente hacia ellos.

-…PERDON…- le digo a Koshino seriamente, sabes que has pisado terreno frágil.

-…Es sola un partido de entrenamiento, no es un campeonato, me preocupa la posibilidad de lesionarnos, además nunca estuve de acuerdo con este partido, y creo que no es ético utilizar al equipo con intenciones personales…- dices fieramente, pero la ultima frase la has dicho lo suficientemente bajo para ser escuchada por los más cercanos a ti, incluyéndome.

No puedo creer que me estés enfrentando frente a todos, y que además me hables con ese tono malintencionado.

Me acerco peligrosamente, tu estas callado entrenando mi mirada, al mirarte a los ojos directamente me estremezco.

Tu mirada es desafiante.

Las ojeras que traes me indican que no has dormido bien, y lo que es peor, por tus párpados hinchados, se que has llorado, eso de verdad me parte el alma.

-…yo creo que esos ánimos debemos dejarlos para Shohoku, que por lo demás acaban de llegar…- escucho la voz airada de Fukuda.

-…todos a cambiarse…- grita molesto

-…deberían avergonzarse…- nos dice al irse, y los dos nos sonrojamos profundamente.

Veo entrar al equipo de Shohoku, y a pesar de todo no puedo evitarlo, de verdad se ven imponentes, nos hará falta Uozumi, no se quien podrá frenar a Akagi, y con Kosh descontrolado nuestra esperanza de vencer me preocupan.

Esto no puede estar sucediendo, Shohoku nos esta dando una verdadera paliza, nunca pense que esos dos se convirtieran en un dúo invencible, nos llevan más de 26 puntos de diferencia. Sakuragi podrá ser un torpe, pero su juego ha progresado notablemente, y es increíble ver jugar a esos dos, creo que jamas dejaran de ser rivales.

La verdad es que esta situación me esta molestando, mi primer partido importante que tengo como capitán, aunque se que no es oficial, y sucede esto.

Estamos en el descanso, y no he dicho una sola palabra, todos están silenciosos a mi alrededor, creo que están impactos por mi aura, destellos azules bordea mi cuerpo, estoy molesto, muy molesto, y por primera vez miro a mi equipo y en mi cara no hay una sola sonrisa.

****

-…ME PUEDEN DECIR….EN QUE MIERDA ESTAN PENSANDO…- les digo enfurecido (lo se, Sendoh enojado OoO.-).

-…Fukuda, si no ibas a ser capaz de detener a Sakuragi, debiste decirlo, hubieras preparado otra estrategia, por lo visto no eres capaz de marcarlo…- Se que ese comentario lo lastimo, pero necesito que reaccione.

-…Uekusa, cual es tu excusa…dejarnos a todos en ridículo…-

Me vuelvo hacia ti, siento que estas jugando peor que nunca y que lo haces a propósito.

-…Koshino, me puedes decir que diablos te pasa…- me miras con rabia -…no has realizado ni un solo pase correcto, para colmo agredes a un jugador…que pretendes que te saque del juego-

****

****** FLASHBACK*******

Rukawa había quebrado cinco veces nuestra defensa, pasado a Fukuda, enfrentado a Koshino, y la ultima vez con una finta espectacular me dejo sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, me quedo asombrado, la verdad es que por algo era el novato del año, su juego era limpio, pulcro, la forma suave casi felina de moverse, de saltar, de burlar a sus contrincantes era algo digno de verse, esta perdido en sus movimientos cuando sentí una mirada peligrosa.

"…Ubs...Creo que me estoy ganando un par de cabezazos mortales…"

Oh-oh….Sakuragi

Y me miraba molesto, …muy molesto…, claro que puedo entenderlo…, a nadie le gusta que miren a su Koi,…pero juro de verdad…., que mi mirada solo era de admiración, no de codicia, creo que mi propia reputación me precede, les hice la vida muy difícil a ambos hace algunos meses.

Mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Rukawa, el sabe que su novio estaba molesto, y eso podría ser catastrófico y en su mirada vi una clara advertencia, no meterme donde no soy bienvenido, y tranquilamente asiento, a lo que él solo hace una leve inclinación, cuando como una bala cruza por mis ojos un balón que golpea la cara de Rukawa, tirándolo violentamente al suelo.

En un par de segundos alcanzo a distinguir dos cosas un destello rojo que cruza ante mis ojos y un Koshino molesto y avergonzado.

-…Kitsune…contesta…-

Me acerco a un rukawa tendido, sangrando de la nariz, en los brazos de Sakuragi, casi no puedo evitar sonreír ante el trato dulce que le da el pelirrojo a su amante, quien lo diría, que ese volcán amara tan intensamente a su muchacho para cambiar de esa forma al verlo lastimado.

-…tranquilo Do'ahou que estoy bien…- dice mientras se sienta trabajosamente.

Veo a Sakuragi pararse y caminar furiosamente hacia Koshino, por un momento temo por la vida de mi amor.

-…Detente Do'ahou, esto fue solo un accidente,…cierto Koshino?…- pregunta rukawa seriamente.

-…No fue mi intención, solo perdí el balón…- mientes descaradamente, mientras te miro asombrado

****

****** FIN DE FLASHBACK*******

-…pues si tu hubieras podido parar a Rukawa, no lo hubiera hecho, pero estas distraído o me equivoco…- me dices molesto, sin dignarte a mirarme.

****

-…SI NO QUIERES JUGAR SOLO DÍMELO…- te digo tomándote violentamente del brazo.

-…Ahora vas a golpearme…- me dices y no reconozco el sentimiento que hay en tu voz.

Te suelto como si quemaras, 

-…no, jamas…- y acaricio suavemente tu brazo, y para mi asombro no lo apartas de mi.

Llamo a todos los muchachos, y con calma les hablo.

-…Este partido es importante para mi, es mi primer partido como Capitán, perdimos el pase a las Nacionales contra ellos, no quisiera perder otra vez, y menos en casa…- digo tristemente.

-…Capitán, no perderemos…- dice Aida, y sonríe con fuerza.

-…confía en nosotros, Capitán…- gritan Fukuda y Uekusa.

-…Sendoh, no te dejaremos solo…- dice Koshino, y en su rostro hay una sonrisa triste pero serena -…no me saques de la cancha, se que puedo todavía serte útil…- 

"…Todavía puedo serte útil?…", que diablos fue eso, porque en su voz hay una sensación de derrota total.

Suena el silbato, necesito preguntarte que fue lo que trataste de decirme, pero ahora hay que jugar, tendré que esperar a que el partido termine.

El partido se reanudo, terminamos el partido sin más inconvenientes, y ciertamente ganamos por dos puntos.

Como Capital anfitrión me despido de la gente de Shohoku, me acerco a Rukawa y le doy las gracias, evitó que esto se convirtiera en una batalla campal en dos ocasiones

Rukawa solo asiente, cuando su novio lo toma posesivamente de la cintura

-…Nos vemos Puerco Espín…- y en su voz hay una clara provocación, pero estoy cansado, no quiero más peleas.

-…Jugaste muy bien Sakuragi…-

Veo como se sonroja completamente, y demora unos segundos en controlarse.

-…Por supuesto si soy un Talentoso…- y se va con su risa descarada, y Rukawa me mira completamente avergonzado.

No puedo evitar reír, esos son tal para cual, absolutamente distintos, pero obviamente hechos uno para el otro.

Te busco por todos lados, los muchachos están listos para irse, y están a la esperar la orden para retirarse, me despido felicitándolos por el partido, pero en mi cabeza solo hay una preocupación, …TU…

-…Koshino donde esta?…- pregunto

-…El se fue, dijo que no se sentía bien…- fue la respuesta de Aida.

-…Hace cuanto?…- le interrogo

-…Hace algunos minutos…-

Rápidamente tomo mis cosas y me marcho.

En la puerta del gimnasio, esta Fukuda

-…por qué no lo dejas es paz…- me mira fijamente -…ya lo lastimaste bastante…- sentencia.

-…Fukuda, yo lo quiero…déjame pasar…- respiro agitadamente -…estoy hablando en serio déjame pasar…-

-…yo también estoy hablando en serio, no merece que lo humilles así, solo le romperás el corazón, no mereces alguien como él…- me dice duramente.

-…Acaso no lo entiendes, me estoy muriendo sin él…- y mis ojos se llena de lagrimas.

Fukuda me mira, parece que mis ultimas palabras han llegado a su corazón.

-…no esta en su casa…- lo miro molesto, esto me esta descontrolando.

-Tranquilo Sendoh…- dice sonriendo -…el simplemente no esta ahí, él tiene un lugar donde se siente seguro y protegido, si lo conoces lo suficiente sabrás donde es…-

Claro que se donde es, me voy a mi casa, me doy una ducha, tomo algunas cosas, las suficiente por si debo pasar algunos días fuera y me voy, mi corazón late furiosamente cuando me bajo del bus, que ha traído a mi destino.

Ya es de noche, han sido varias horas de viaje, solo espero verte y que todo salga bien

CONTINUARA

Gracias a todos lo que dejaron Reviews

Kotorimoon Muchas gracias por tu reviews, la verdad es que tus comentarios me alegran y me muestran que voy por buen camino, oye tu Fics "La venganza" esta divino.

DevilNo puede negarlo soy mala, me gusta hacer sufrir a esos dos, me divierte.

DarkhikkiCierto que Koshino es un encanto, no te preocupes, ya veras todo saldra bien

Can HerseyGracias por tu reviews, la verdad es que no caché eso de que no eras escritora de estos rumbos???.


	6. El fin de una Busqueda

Todos saben los descargos OK

Claro que se donde es, me voy a mi casa, me doy una ducha, tomo algunas cosas, las suficiente por si debo pasar algunos días fuera y me voy, mi corazón late furiosamente cuando me bajo del bus, que ha traído a mi destino.

Ya es de noche, han sido varias horas de viaje, solo espero verte y que todo salga bien

****

LA DESHONRA DE SENDOH

Sexto Capitulo

Advertencia un poco de NC-17

He caminado por cerca de 20 minutos, a lo lejos te veo, estas solo en esa gran playa, sin nadie a kilómetros, en este paraíso protegido por rocas que hacen casi imposible su llegada por tierra, solo bordeado de piedras y el mar.

Estas tan ensimismado en tu pena que ni siquiera me sientes llegar

-…Koshino...- solo atino a decir, y siento que me pierdo en tus ojos

Te acercas despacio, suavemente y te detienes frente a mi.

Yo solo caigo a tus pies.

Lentamente levantas mi cara y acaricias mi boca con tus labios llenos.

Me abandono en tu caricia, solo me quedo ahí, temblando, sin atreverme a nada, solo sintiéndote cerca, separas tus labios de los míos y recorres con ellos mi cara, llegas a mi oído, y suavemente aprietas mi lóbulo con tus labios..

-…Akira, no vas a responderme…- me dices seductoramente, provocándome.

Tu frase me ha dejado descolocado, te miro a los ojos, y en ella veo una clara invitación. Te tomo fuerte, rodeo tu cintura con mi brazo y hago que te arrodilles a mi lado, nuestros rostros quedan uno frente al otro, y te beso, con anhelo, con pasión, abres tu boca y mi lengua entre en ti, te recorro, me aprendo cada rincón de tu boca, como si quisiera grabarte en mi memoria.

Siento tu lengua que se enfrenta a la mía, se enrosca en ella, entras en mi boca, siento como me recorres, siento tu sabor dulce en mi boca, y gimo, gimo de placer cuando te aprietas a mi.

Ese ultimo gesto tuyo me ha dejado deslumbrado, apenado, con ese solo movimiento has sentido todo mi deseo, trato de contener mi respiración, solo jadeo y cubro mi boca con mi palma, es increíble, no recuerdo que un beso me halla dejado en este estado de excitación, pero por lo visto tu no tendrás piedad esta noche de mi, doy un soberano bote al sentir como acaricias mi entrepierna, no fue un movimiento sutil, ni delicado, fue abiertamente descarado, provocador y salvaje.

Me alejo de ti, completamente rojo, y solo te escucho reír, esa risa llena todos mis sentidos, te amo tanto, en esta hay distintos matices, no es la misma de siempre, también hay deseo y lujuria en ella.

-…Koshino…escúchame…- y mi mirada es seria

-…yo te amo…- por que las palabras se me hacen tan difíciles, será que estoy tan excitado que me cuesta coordinar las ideas

-…necesito saber si deseas seguir, sabes que después no hay marcha atrás, no quiero arrebatar tu pureza, no quiero obligarte a algo que no desees, quiero que seas mi amante, mi compañero, mi novio, quiero que seas mi vida…-

Me miras asombrado

-…Sendoh….pense que solo me deseabas…- me dices dulcemente -…pense que a solo eso habías venido…de verdad me amas?…- y tu voz suena como un susurro.

****

-…TE AMOOOOOO…- grito.

Tu risa se siente dulce y segura.

Me abrazas con fuerza, me besas posesivo, con tus labios recorres mis ojos, mis párpados, mis oídos, todo mi rostro.

No se en que momento quedamos tendidos en la arena, nuestros besos se han vuelto salvajes, me presiono y me restriego contra ti, me muerdes, me provocas, dios, tu mirada, tus ojos entrecerrados envueltos en placer, me excita más de lo que ya estoy, y la luz de la luna solo aumenta el erotismo del momento.

Por todos los dioses,….. lo vuelves hacer……, separaste tus piernas y las anclaste a mi espalda, y el roce se vuelve frenético, intimo, salvaje, siento mi erección chocar con la tuya, estoy gimiendo descontroladamente, dios, no se si son mis gemidos o los tuyos, pero no me controlo más y de un movimiento rápido arranco tu polera dejando tu pecho desnudo y expuesto a mis labios, recorro tu cuello, llego a tus pezones, los muerdo, los lamo, los succiono, primero uno, luego el otro, no te doy un segundo de calma, tus gemidos son pequeños gritos desarticulados, estas perdido de placer, arqueas tu espalda y de un movimiento seco y diestro te desnudo completamente, sacando las ultimas prendas que te cubrían. 

Estoy de rodillas frente a ti, con tus piernas a mis costados, estas completamente desnudo, excitado, jadeando de placer, no puedo evitar mirarte, deleitarme con tu cuerpo, me muerdo los labios con fuerza, es tanto el deseo que siento por ti, pero se que eres virgen, debo calmarme y tranquilizarte, sino solamente lograre lastimarte.

Me tiendo sobre ti, y siento tu cuerpo desnudo, y te beso apasionado, haciéndote jadear de placer, lentamente voy calmando el beso, y te doy caricias suaves.

-…tranquilo pequeño…- te susurro cuando tu respiración se ha tranquilizado un poco

-…mi niño, vamos más lento…- me miras sin entender nada.

-…te prometo que así lo disfrutaremos más…- y sensualmente en su oído digo -… y te dolerá menos…- 

Por un momento me miras asustado, te diste cuenta que estas completamente desnudo, y yo completamente vestido.

Te sonrojas más de lo que ya estas, al darte cuenta de la posición en que estamos, tus nalgas descansando en mis piernas y de un movimiento rápido te hago sentarte en mis muslos.

-…Akira…- dices avergonzado.

-…Kosh, por favor, no te avergüences…- te pido, mientras te doy un beso profundo y gentil.

-…Si seguimos así, solo lograría que te doliera mucho, deseo prepárate, quiero disfrutarte tanto como tu a mi, pero la arena solo te haría sentir dolor…- digo riéndome, mientras sacudo la arena tratando de sacarla de tu cuerpo.

No es una tarea fácil, nuestras caricias han provocado una pequeña capa de sudor en tu cuerpo, haciendo que la arena se pegue y dificulte removerla.

Con un abrazo en tu cintura me levanto, te llevo conmigo, lo siento, no puedo alejarme un segundo de ti, te dejo de pie, desnudo, deseable, al lado de la fogata que armaste, con la luna de mudo testigo, y acerco mi mochila, no puedo separar mi mirada de ti, de verdad me siento como un niño, anhelándote, codiciándote, deseándote y tu solo me miras, no hay vergüenza, como la abría?….., ves mi cara de tonto adolescente enamorado.

Con un gesto suave y seductor, saco una botella de agua de mi bolso, y lentamente comienzo a lavarte, no puedo creer que un acto tan simple se convierta en algo tan sensual y erótico.

Mi mano con suavidad recorre tu cuerpo húmedo y desnudo, primero mojo tu cara, limpiadora de cualquier impureza, sigo por tu cuello, tu pecho, y no puedo evitarlo, apretó con fuerza tus pezones, y tu solo suspiras, no sabes acaso que eso me excita más todavía, continuo con tu abdomen fuerte, liso, me arrodillo frente a ti, te miro a los ojos, veo tu deseo y con calma mojo tu miembro, y no puedes contener por más tiempo tus jadeos, y recorro con mis dedos tu sexo ardiente, te siento palpitar, quiero darte placer como nunca nadie te ha dado, te sonrío y te sonrojas más todavía, recorro tu miembro con mi mano acariciándote, con un movimiento suave pero constante, tus gemidos son cada vez más seguidos, más fuertes….. me detengo, no quiero hacerte acabar tan pronto, quiero torturarte, enloquecerte y bruscamente te doy vuelta, comienzo a lavar tu hombros, y arqueas tu espalda por la sensación de frió sobre tu cuerpo caliente, mojo tu espalda y la lavo suavemente, ……disfruto……., de verdad disfruto mucho la sensación de mi mano en tu piel y gimes de la impresión cuando sientes mi mano recorriendo tus nalgas, acariciando tus glúteos…..

-…AKIRA….- gritas mi nombre cuando mis dedos tocan tu entrada.

Te giras bruscamente, tu respiración es agitada, creo que mi juego si te gustó, estas completamente descontrolado, y te abalanzas sobre mi besándome furiosamente….

-…Koshino…- exclamo excitado al sentir que amaras tus piernas a mi cintura, retrocedo un par de pasos tratando de mantener el equilibrio, siento tu lengua en mi oído y si eso no fuera poco, muerdes con fuerza mi cuello….. y yo que hago?….te amarro con fuerza a mi cuerpo sujetándote con un brazo mientras sin previo aviso mi dedo penetra tu entrada.

-…Akira…- te escucho gritar, mientras arqueas tu espalda -…duele…- te escucho en un susurro y llevo mis dos manos a tu cintura.

-…perdóname, …….me deje llevar…- susurro en tu oído, no me atrevo a levantar mi mirada

-…oye, si no son tan frágil…- dices burlón

-…solo me dolió, no me estas matando…- y me sonríes -…ni te imaginas lo que sentí cuando metiste tu dedo…- me dices descaradamente.

-…Kosh…- le digo seriamente…- necesito que confíes en mi, si hay algo que te incomode, no te guste, o te asuste debes decírmelo…-

-…Akira…. puedes calmarte?…- me dice en ese tono burlón -…yo voy a estar bien…- mientras llevas tu mano a mi entrepiernas y la acaricias bruscamente.

Jadeo.

-… Kosh, dos cosas, primero vas a tener que aprender a ser mas suave, sino voy volver lleno de moretones en todo mi cuerpo…- destaco el "TODO" y te pones completamente rojo -…y segundo, no me pidas que no me preocupe, eres virgen, ningún hombre te ha tocado, de verdad no quiero lastimarte…-

Me miras silenciosamente por un momento, algo incomodo

-…Akira,…- tu voz tartamudea -….soy completamente virgen…-

-…Completamente ?…- pregunto asombrado

-…Y no acepto bromas con eso…- me dices con ese tonito tuyo que indica que es mejor no llevarte la contraria.

-…por eso soy un poco brusco, solo enséñame…quieres?…- y me miras con esa mirada angelical y desvergonzada.

Yo a esa altura, estoy casi babeando, no puedo creer que me haya excitado tanto al saber que eres virgen, ….tanto de hombre como de mujer…, todavía no lo puedo creer, y después me das esa miradita que me encendió por completo.

Tomando tu mano camino lentamente a tu carpa, ya no aguanto más, quiero hacerte el amor, mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi alma no soporta más tu lejanía

-…mmm…Colchón inflable…- digo coqueto, mientras te siento en él.

-…esperabas a alguien?…- digo cínico

-…Akira, sigue con eso y dormirás afuera…- me dices enojado.

-…Kosh, no seas tan mal genio…- digo riendo, y veo como quedas mudo al verme reír.

-…Que pasa?…- 

-…Hace tanto que no te veía reír de esa forma, de verdad la extrañaba…- me dices mirándome dulcemente…enamorado!!!!

Comienzo lentamente a desnudarme frente a ti, …despacio, …suavemente, hago caer cada prenda, incitándote, provocándote, me miras sombrado, …excitado, …un poco asustado, yo solo me insinúo, desnudándome por completo ante tus ojos.

-…la paciencia no es tu fuerte…- río, al sentir como me tomas con fuerza de la cintura y me tiras hacia ti.

El primer contacto de nuestros cuerpos desnudos es electrizante, no puedo evitar jadear de anticipación, lentamente comienzo a recorrerte, con mis manos, cuerpo, boca, tocando cada rincón, cada pliegue de tu cuerpo, nuestras caricias son suaves, dulces, tu mano acaricia mi miembro con suavidad y tu boca apaga mis jadeos

Estamos adentro de tu carpa, con una luz sutil, tendidos, con tu cuerpo bajo el mío, te recorro desvergonzadamente, te toco por todos lados, te separo las piernas, voy besando tu cuerpo lentamente hasta que me acomodo en ellas, sientes mi respiración cálida directa en tu sexo, yo solo te doy un beso suave, y no puedes evitar saltar por la sensación.

-…Akira…A…kira… por favor…- casi sollozas.

Y sin previo aviso te tomo por completo en mi boca, y lanzas un verdadero grito.

Lamo tu sexo, con mi lengua te recorro, con mis labios te aprisiono, recorro tu miembro con mis dientes, sin lastimarte, siento todo tu cuerpo tensarse y contraerse con cada acción, con fuerza comienzo a bombear en ti, tus jadeos me vuelven loco, y solo hacen aumentar el ritmo, separo mi boca de ti, mientras mi mano continua acariciándote, y sonrío, estas perdido en lo que sientes, abres tus ojos, y me miras, tu mirada es todo menos inocente y sin contemplaciones tomas mi cabeza y la aprisionas contra ti. Yo vuelvo a mi tarea de hacerte gozar, tus caderas se mueven al ritmo de mi boca, cada vez que embisto, levantas tus caderas para hacer el roce más intenso, tus manos están sobre mi pelo, ya no jadeas, gritas….. y siento como te convulsionas y estallas en mi, siento el impacto de tu semen en mi boca, espero que te consumas, lento, despacio, gozando de tu orgasmo tanto como tu.

Me acuesto a tu lado, esperando que te calmes, mientras doy besos suaves en tu cara y cuello, y siento como intentas controlar tu respiración, me miras, me besas, te abrazas a mi, y sientes, no, me sientes, te das cuenta que necesito atención.

-…me deseas?…- preguntas en un tono que doy gracias de estar en penumbras, sino verías mi cara de idiota.

-…Kosh, no juegues conmigo…- te digo amenazante, si es cierto, te gusta provocarme 

Tu solo ronroneas, te giras y pegas tus nalgas a mi erección, yo estoy en un claro cuadro de descontrol, estoy a punto de masturbarme si no me atiendes, estoy tan duro que duele.

-…estoy loco por ti…- le susurro eróticamente, cuando siento que tomas mi mano y colocas algo en ella, siento y te pregunto asombrado.

-…Kosh, estas seguro…-me estas haciendo entrega completa de tu cuerpo, tu solo me besas.

Hay momentos que hasta yo me asombro de lo impertinente que puedo ser, casi hecho todo a perder, haciendo un comentario que quedaría en bronce.

-…Lo compraste tu?…- te pregunto curioso -…seguro que no esperabas a alguien más, una buena carpa, colchón inflable, luz tenue, lubricante…Auchh…- me acabas de golpear.

-…Si vuelves a decir otra palabra, te juro que tendrás que atenderte solo…- me dices retándome.

-…Tu no lo harías…- le susurro sensualmente.

-…pruébame…-

Me quedo en silencio, y te miro a los ojos por unos minutos.

-…Hiroaki Koshino, te amo,…- y en tus ojos solo veo una mirada de amor absoluto -…quiero amarte, quiero tenerme y que me tengas, quiero compartir mi vida y mi cuerpo contigo…-

-…Akira, todavía no te das cuenta…- y me miras a los ojos -…te he amado desde hace tanto tiempo, pero nunca parecías darte cuenta…yo estoy seguro…-

Y me besas con pasión, despertando esa antigua sensación de bienestar que siempre me daba tu compañía, no se como no me di cuenta antes, he desperdiciado tanto tiempo, me he entregado a tanto cuerpo sin amar, que temo no ser digno de ti.

Pareces adivinar mis pensamiento.

-…Solo a ti te he pertenecido…- y en su frase hay total entrega y te abrazo con fuerza, estoy dispuesto a cuidarte, amarte, con ternura, pasión, con lo que me pidas.

Y es como si una barrera hubiera caído entre nosotros, te recorro, me recorres, nuestros juegos cambias con rapidez, estoy sobre ti, estas sobre mi, estoy con calma preparándote, con mis dedos entrando en ti, estas demasiado excitado para sentir gran dolor, acaricio tu entrada, juego en ella, la preparo, la dilato, pero quiero asombrarte, te giro, quedando tu espalda expuesta a mis labios y mis manos, doy besos suaves en tu espalda, y son cada vez más atrevidos a medida que desciendo por ella, te escucho gritar completamente descontrolado cuando comienzo a dilatarte con mi lengua, la verdad es que eres el primero a quien acaricio de esta forma, pero no hay nada que no desee hacerte, me pides, me gritas, me suplicas que te tome, y yo no necesito una invitación mejor que esa.

Te levanto, yo estoy de rodillas sentado en mi talones y suavemente te siento en mi, siento como te dilatas al entrar en ti, se que te esta produciendo dolor, no soy tan ingenuo para no darme cuenta lo estrecho que eres, y lo que debe significar tenerme dentro, te muerdes lo labios, y lagrimas rebeldes corren por tu cara, me voy con calma, tratando de entrar en círculos para no invadirte de golpe, solo espero que tu entrada me acepte de apoco para entrar más profundo, y siento como si fuera una maravilla, que los músculos de tu cuerpo han dado paso total a mi cuerpo, y gritas cuando te penetro por completo.

Espero pacientemente, que pases el impacto inicial de tenerme, se que debo esperar, tu cuerpo todavía no esta preparado para mantener un ritmo, solo estas tratando de relajarte, para aceptarme totalmente sin dolor.

Estoy perdido en las sensaciones que significa estar dentro de ti, cuando comienzo anotar el movimiento suave que realizas, como dándome libertar para inicial el rito, mis labios toman con fuerza los tuyos, te tomo de la cintura con mi brazo, mientras la otra agarro con fiereza tus nalgas y comienzo a elevarte y dejarte caer, provocando una gama de alaridos, sonrío, has comenzado a disfrutarme, y eso me hace feliz.

Nunca lo hubiera pensado, resultaste ser un amante exigente, te he casi suplicado que me permitas acabar, ya no doy más, pero me pides que continúe, que te de más, no podré contenerme mucho más y menos con el ritmo salvaje que me has impuesto, grito sin control cuando estallo en tus entrañas, al mismo tiempo que tu miembro no aguanta las caricias salvajes que le he dado, y como para prolongar más el placer provocado, contraes los músculos de tu entrada al explotar, dejándome sin sentido en un par de segundos, para terminar desplomándome contigo entre mis brazos, todavía poseyéndote.

Despierto con tu cuerpo entre mis brazos, nos hemos amado muchas veces durante estas semana, te me entregaste, y después de tanto tiempo me entregue por completo, no negándome a nada, sintiéndome amado, y protegido, deje que me tomaras, sin miedos, sin heridas del pasado, sin fantasmas que me atormenten, fuiste dulce, como siempre lo has sido, me preparaste con delicadeza, sabiendo el miedo que me provocaba, enseñándome que cuando hay amor todas las heridas se sanan.

Volveremos mañana a Kanagawa, a un nuevo semestre, y se que los rumores pronto comenzarán, no es en vano que mi novio es mi compañero de equipo y mi mejor amigo además, se que nos esperan días difíciles, pero cada cosa a su tiempo, ya me fue suficiente, informar a la familia de Kosh, que estabamos juntos, la verdad es que ellos son como mi familia, pero se armo una pelotera de esas inolvidable, …**qué si están seguros?…, que te quiero Akira pero solo lastimas a la gente…, que solo quieres jugar con Hiro…, que tu no te meta que no es a ti a quien quiero…, cállate…, cállame si puedes…, **hasta que tu padre hablo, la verdad es que él siempre ha sido imponente, de algún lado sacaste este geniecito.

-…Akira, deja tus pendejadas y solo contéstame… quieres a Hiro?…- dijo seriamente tu padre.

-…no solo lo quiero, yo lo amo, y no es de ahora…- contesto formalmente

-…para mi es suficiente…- dice tu padre dando por finalizada la discusión, cuando te escuchamos gruñir de molestia, nos giramos hacia ti y tu cara asusta.

****

-…QUIEN DIABLOS SE CREEN USTEDES PARA HACERME PASAR ESTA VERGÜENZA, NO SOY UNA POBRE NIÑA INOCENTE PARA QUE EL NOVIO TENGA QUE VENIR A PEDIRLES PERMISO…LA DISCUSIÓN SE ACABO ACA…PARA TODOS…- nos reprendes y sales del comedor visiblemente molesto, y todos nos quedamos un tanto avergonzado.

-…Sendoh, anda a hablar con él…- dice tu hermana (la mandona).

-…Ni loco, conoces a tu hermano cuando esta de ese humor, no me arriesgo…- le contesto seriamente.

****

-…AKIRA…ANDA DE UNA VEZ A HABLAR CON EL, PORQUE PARA ESO ERES SU NOVIO…- me grita tu madre, y si algo he aprendido es que a la Sra. Koshino no hay que contradecirla, rápidamente me levanto y te salgo a buscar.

Me abrazo a tu espalda, y beso tu cuello.

-…Todo va estar bien…- de digo y solo recibo un dulce beso de respuesta.

Fin

Se acabo el fics, además es mi primer NC-17 tengan piedad de mi,…..hablando en serio de verdad,…coméntenme si les gusto, …si quedo bien o mal,…estoy ansiosa por sus Reviews..


End file.
